Realität der Träume
by Schuschuneko
Summary: Eigentlich ist Ken ein Mädchen, doch durch einen 'Mysteriösen' Schlaf, kommt sie als Junge in die ShinRa Corp. und nimmt fortan an der Ausbildung mit Höhen und Tiefen teil. Eine Humorvoll und hoffendlich spanndene Geschichte
1. Chapter 1

Etwatige Hinweise:

"..."~~~~~Gelaber  
'...'~~~~~~Gedenke  
-+~**~+-~Traumfrequenz  
_+~*_~~~~Zeitüberbrückung

Kapitel Eins

' Boah, die war gut!', ich saß in einer Decke eingewickelt an meinen Rechner und starrte seelig auf meinen Bildschirm. Die Fanfic, welche ich gerade gelesen habe war einfach nur schön. Ich find es immer wieder cool, wie sich der Autor als SOLDIER bei der Shinra Coorporation dastellt.  
Hach, ich wär das auch gern...nein, wirklich, einfach mal vor der Wirklicheit fliehen und in eine völlig fremde Welt eintauchen.  
Die Leute kennenlernen, die man bewundert und respektirt mit dem was sie tun, und selbst sein bestes geben, das wär wirklich etwas. Die SOLDIER-Ausbildgung mitmachen, da würd ich nie nein sagen, auch wenn ich als Mädchen eine totale Niete im Sport bin. Zumindestens was das Laufen angeht. Aber ich bin gut in Turnen, doch dort brauch ich sowas ja nicht.  
Nein, da heißt es stark zu werden, mit Waffen umzugehen, Kamaraden zu achten und Befehlen des Generals zu folgen.  
Mein Lächeln wurde noch ein bisschen breiter. Der General. Der Mann war wirklich eine Wucht.  
Das Lächeln auf meinen Gesicht flachte jedoch wieder ab, ob meinen nächsten Gedanken.  
Sephiroth, Shinra-General und Ausbilder der SOLDIERS, war in wirklichkeit ein einsamer junger Mann, der sich hinter einer Maske aus Eis versteckt um nicht verletzt zu werden.  
Ich kenn das auch. Dennoch ist meine Maske nicht aus Eis, sondern aus Gleichgültigkeit.  
Ich habe zwar viele sympatische Personen um mich, aber nur eine Hand voll, welche ich wirklich als /Freunde/ bezeichnen kann.  
Aber auch ich kenne Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit. Von anderen abgeschottet, nur weil man anders ist.  
Ja, davon kann ich ein kleines Lied singen. Eine Zeit lang hatte auch ich keine Freunde. Schrecklich.  
Sowas kann ich mir heute gar nicht mehr vorstellen, keine Freunde zu haben.  
Dennoch kann ich mich mit sowas absurdes nicht neben den General stellen.  
Seine Vergangenheit ist bei weiten hundet- ,wenn nicht sogar tausendmal schwerer als meine.  
Von seinem /eigenen/ Vater zu Experimenten benutzt zu werden, und dann von der ganzen Welt  
verstoßen zu werden, weil man andersartig ist, das ist sehr schlimm...  
Ich nahm meine Maus zur Hand und wollte gerade mein Rechner runterfahren, als ein Lied begann.  
Ich hielt inne und blickte in den Bildschirm, als sehe ich noch ein anderes Bild als das meines Mediaplayers.  
"A One wingend Angel...Sephiroth...", flüsterte ich leise und seuftzte. Mit einem Klick machte ich den Player aus und fuhr meinen Rechner herunter.

Nach einem raschen Blick auf meine Recorderuhr stellte ich fest dass es schon nach null Uhr ist. Flink und leise stahl ich mich aus meinem Zimmer ins Bad und putzte mir noch schnell die Zähne.  
Nachdem ich mich in mein Bett verzogen hatte und eine passende liegemöglichkeit eingenommen, fiel ich schnell in den Schlaf.

-+~**~+-

Ich kniete auf kalten Boden, neben einem Baum. Winter.  
Dennoch wurden die bunten Blatter unter meinen  
Knien wieder saftig Grün.  
Ein rascheln, ein Blick über die Schulter. Doch die Sicht blieb verwert.  
Blutrote Flügel. Auf meinem Rücken.  
Ein Blitzen neben mir. Ein Blick dorthin.  
Schweigend betrachtete ich das Schwert das an meiner Rechten Seite lag.  
Lang, es hatte die Form eines Katanas, nur noch länger.  
Ein schrilles Läuten. Eine Schulglocke.  
Jetzt war klar wo ich mich befand.  
Aufschwellender Lärm schlug mir entgegen.  
Lärm und dann auffällige Stille.  
Tuscheln. Von vielen Mündern.  
Mir wars egal.  
Mit einer eleganten Begegung stand ich auf. Als ich den Boden mit meinen  
unbekleideten Füßen ganz berührte, sprossen plötzlich Gras und Blumen daraus hervor.  
Mich interessirte es nicht.  
Ich nahm mein Schwert zur Hand und blickte mich kurz um.  
Die Gesichter der anderen bekam ich nicht mit.  
Mit eher schwebenen Schritten, ging ich in eins unserer Schulhäuser.  
Das waren Leute. Leute deren Gesichter ich deutlich erkennen konnte.  
Eine unbändige Wut erfüllt mich.  
Blaugrüne Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Blutrote Flügen schlugen ein paar mal erbost aus.  
Plötzlich nur noch das Bliten von Stahl.  
Ein Surren.  
Röcheln und Keuchen.  
Eine Flüssigkeit umspielte meine Beine.  
Rot.  
Blutrot.  
Blut.  
Das ganze Stockwerk voller Blut.  
Und ich mittendrin.  
Keinen kümmerts.  
Warum auch?  
Keine Ahnung...  
Ich...!  
[1]

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung saß ich senkrecht in meinen Bett. Mein Atem war heftig und mein Herz raste.  
Was zum Teufel war das gerade? War ich das wirklich?  
Plötzlich entstieg ein Flüstern meinem Mund:" Auch wenn unter deinen Füßen alles erblüht, so klebt das Blut derer an deinen Händen, über dessen Schiksal du zu Richten hast...  
Rotflügliger, blutiger Engel..."  
Dieser Satz drängte sich mir förmlich auf, ich bekam ihn nicht weg, es war verwirrent!

Mit einer blinden Bewegung tastete ich nach meinem Handy, welches ich als Uhr immer in meinem Bett rumzuliegen hatte.  
Nachdem ich es in den Händen hielt, drückte ich eine Taste.  
Vor der Helleigkeit des Displays kurzzeitig geblendet kniff ich die Augen zusammen.  
Zwei Uhr fünfundfünfzig. Na toll!  
Ich legte mich frustriert wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Moment war ich auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

"Alle Rekruten aufstehen!", dröhnte eine mechanische Stimme. Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und  
murmelte noch etwas von fünf Minuten.  
Ein Geräusch lies mich jedoch aus der Decke ins Zimmer blicken.  
Welches nicht meins war. Ich richtete mich auf. Ungläubig. Langsam.  
Das Zimmer in dem Ich war, war um einiges größer als mein eigenes. Auch vermisste ich mein Hochbett und die Schrankwand.  
Auch war merkwürdig, dass ich scheinbar nicht alleine in diesem Zimmer lag.  
Ich zog nun vollständig meine Decke weg und stand auf.  
Die langen Haare, die mit ins Gesicht hingen, wischte ich unwirsch hinters Ohr.  
Moment mal! Lange Haare? Ich hab dich eigentlich nur die länge bis zu Schulter.  
Ungläubig zog ich mir die Fransen wieder nach vorne.  
Sie gingen mir bis zum Hintern.  
Ich blickte weiter an mit herunter.  
Der nächste Schock!  
Ich war ein Kerl!  
Mit einigen Schnellen Bewegungen ging ich in das angrenzede Bad dieses Raumes.  
Dort hing ein Spiegel.  
Ich blickte hinein und besah mir mein Gesicht.  
Blaugrüne Augen funkelten mit aus einem konkret geschnittendem Gesicht entgegen.  
Ich erkannte mich.  
Doch war ich um ca einen Kopf gewachsen, ich war jetzt gut um die 1.80 m.  
Die Haare, eigentlich dunkelbraun, waren von einem hellen Karamellbraun.  
Hübsch.  
"Tja, ich bin also ein Junge. Gut, aber wo bin ich um Gottes Willen nocheinmal?!", sogar meine Stimme hatte  
den Klang eines Jungen. Stimmbruch, fiel mir ein.  
Na Klasse.  
'Na ja, ich sollte mich anziehen, die Stimme Meinte ja was, von 'Rekruten aufstehen'. '  
Rekrut...  
Ich stockte.  
Rekrut?!  
Mit schnellen Ruck öffnete ich die Kommode neben meinem augenscheinlichen Bett.  
Drin lagen einige Kleidungsstücke und drei Uniformen. Alle Blau. Ich nahm sie ungläubig heraus.  
Noch ungläubiger wurde ich, als ich das Shinrazeichen an dem Ärmel erkannte.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich erstmal an. Ich musste herausfinden, wer ich bin. Also durchwühlte ich den Schrank bis ich auf einen Ausweiß stieß[2].  
Darauf war erstens das Shinrazeichen wieder abgebildet und zudem ein Bild von mir.

Name: Ken Hajime  
Geburtsdatum: 21. [3]  
Geburtsort: Costa del Sol  
Rang: SOLDIER- Rekrut

"Scheiße!", begeistert starrte ich den Ausweiß an. Ich war ein SOLDIER- Rekrut?  
Ein plötzliches Knarren lies mich zusammenzucken und über die Schulter blicken. Mein Zimmernachbar stand auf.  
Er sah um ein zwei Jahre jünger aus als ich, aber ich erkannte Ihn. Diese Blonden Haare könnte man überall erkennen.  
Cloud Strife Strecke sich gerade und stand auf.  
"Morgen, Nachbar!", meinte ich scherzhaft. Cloud blickte mich grinsend an und kam zu mir rüber.  
Er war noch einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich.  
"Morgen. Wir hatten gestern ja nicht das Vergnügen uns vor zu stellen. Ich bin Cloud Strife, freut mich!"  
Er hielt mir mit einem grinsen seine Hand entgegen.  
Diese nahm ich an und grinste ebenfalls:"Freut mich ebenfalls, ich bin Ken Hajime! Auf gute Nachbarschaft!"  
Wir fingen an zu lachen.

Nachdem ich mich eingekrigt hatte, und auch Cloud fertig war, gingen wir hinunter in die Kantiene.  
Auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl summte ich ien Liedchen vor mich hin. Vor gesuchten Objekt  
lief ich dann volle Kanne gegen Cloud.  
Mit angeditschter Nase, beugte ich mich um ihn herum um den Grund für sein Anhalten zu sehen.  
Kurz darauf stand ich wie ein Soldat stramm und blickte den  
Mann der uns entgegenkam mit großen Augen an.  
Mit einem deutlichen "Guten Morgen, Sir!", begrüßte ich den General, als er nah genur war.  
Cloud hingegen starrte Sephiroth an, als sei er eine Erscheinung, eine Fata Morgana.  
Ich stieß ihn in die Seite um ihn wieder unter den lebenden zu bekommen.  
Als das nicht hielf, trat ich ihn unaufällig kraftig auf den Fuß. Das saß,  
der Blondschopf verzog kurz das Gesicht und stellte sich ebenfalls Stramm hin.  
"Guten Morgen, General, Sir!", sagte mein Kollege ebenfalls laut und deutlich.  
Mit einem Nicken bestätigte uns der General das er dies zur Kenntnis genommen hat und  
stellte sich ebenfalls an den Fahrstuhl, welcher gerade ankam.  
Zusammen mit ein paar richtigen SOLDIERN traten wir in das geräumige Gefährt.  
Doch ehe es sich richtig schließen konnte, wurden die Türen von zwei Händen  
Aufgehalten und wieder aufgedrückt. Ein Schwarzer wirrer Haarschopf trat in mein  
Sichtfeld und ich musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
Cloud stieß mir in die Seite und blickte mich fragend an.  
Ich winkte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Das Grinsen in meinem Gesicht blieb jedoch bestehen.  
Währenddessen hatte sich der SOLDIER in die Kabine gezwängt und stand ein paar Schritte vor uns.  
Jedoch musste ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, WER das war.  
Man halte es nähmlich für eine typische verhaltensweise dieses SOLDIERS Erster Klasse, sich so  
extravagant, wenn man es mit böser Zunge mal sagen darf, zu verhalten.  
Ich sag da bloß; Typisch Zack.

Dieser musste meinen Blick in seinem Rücken gespürt haben, den er drehte sich zu uns um.  
Auch jetzt fiel es mir noch schwer, mein Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen.  
Gespielt streng blickte mich der Schwarzhaarige an:"Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Rekrut?!"  
Ich zuckte zusammen. War der Mann etwa doch strenger als er aussah?  
Äußerlich lies ich mir meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken und nahm Haltung an:" Nichts, Sir! Verzeihung, Sir!"  
Eine Weile taktierte mich der First-Class SOLDIER mit dem strengen Blick, ehe dieser er sich in einen amüsierten Blick verwandelte.  
"Ach, kein Problem! Mach dir nichts draus, ich bin bloß ein bisschen spät dran. Ich bin übringens Zack!"  
Ein Ruck ging durch die Kabine. Erdgeschoss.  
Wir stiegen aus. Währenddessen wandete ich mich wieder an Zack:" Hajime, Ken, Sir!", stellte ich mich mit einem flotten Salut vor.  
Der fing an lachen:" Mensch Junge! Du brauchst mich nicht Siezen! Das macht hier kein Schwein! Also noch mal, WER bist du?"  
Zuerst blickte ich den Mann in die belustigten Augen, ehe ich meine Haltung vollständig aufgab und ihm meine Hnd reichte:" Ich bin Ken, freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Zack!"  
Zack nahm meine Hand und schüttelte sie. Schalk sprach aus seinen Augen:" Na also, geht doch! Und wen haben wir hier?"  
Cloud, der immernoch neben mir stand fing an ein bisschen zu lächeln:"Ich bin Cloud"  
Er hielt, wie zuvor ich, Zack ebenfalls die Hand hin.  
Der strahlte und nahm sie an. Dann wandete er sich zum gehen:" Na dann, ab in die Kantiene, sonst ist alles weg!"  
Mit einem synchronen Nicken folgten wir dem Mann. Cloud ganz gemächlich, ich mit Neugier.  
Ich kenn das Shinragebäude ja nicht. Also muss ich mir es einprägen. Aus dem Fenster konnter ich den Trainingsplatz sehen. Das war doch schon mal gut!

In der Kantine sahen wir uns um. Es war fast alles besetzt. Und so halbwegs unterteilt, wie ich feststellte.  
Die Rekruten haben sich alle zusammengesetzt. Ich verstand das. Klar, hier kennen die keinen. also wird sich an seinesgeleichen gehalten.  
Zack sah sich kurz um. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er zog uns quer durch den Raum, an einen Tisch, wo meiner Meinung nach SOLDIERS und Turk's saßen. Stimmt, Turk's, sind ja auch hier untergebracht.  
Ich lies meinen Blick schweifen. Ich kannte nur vier, nein fünf der dort sitzenden Personen.  
Zuerst einmal Vincent Valantine, Ober-Turk, wenn ich's so ausdrücken darf. Daneben saß Tseng, ebenfalls Turk, jedoch wesendlich jünger. Daneben saßen noch zwei weitere, in unserem Alter; Reno und Rude. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln registrierte ich, dass leztgenannter die Sonnbrille wohl in die Wiege gelegt wurde, denn er trug eine.  
Reno sah beihnahe aus wie immer. Rote wiederborstige Haare, zum Zpof gebunden. Aber kürzer. Und auch diese Komische Fleigerbrille hatte er noch nicht auf.  
Tseng sah aus wie immer, nur halt wesentlich jünger!  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte weiter den Tisch entlang, der Rest waren SOLDIERS, die ich nicht kannte. Doch ganz am Ende saß eine Gestalt, die ich mit wohlwollen erkannte.  
Red IIIX, oder Nanaki, je nachdem! Er unterhielt sich mit einem dunkelblonden SOLDIER.

Zack grinste die Truppe an:"Hi Leute! Wie war's Schlafen?!"  
Vincent's Blick heftete sich auf den SOLDIER. Er grinste ebenfalls:" Morgen Zack! Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?!"  
Der ganze Tisch schien uns plötzlich zu beobachten. Mir wurde ein wenig unwohl dabei,  
ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich eingehend ansieht.  
"Freunde von mir!", bemerkte Zack.  
Cloud zog eine Augenbraune nach oben. Sein Gesicht sagt genau das, was ich gerade dachte.  
In wiefern sind wir bitte deine Freunde, Zack?!  
Reno, der das Mienenspiel Cloud's mitbekommen hatte, lachte auf.  
"Mensch Zack! Hast du sie überhaubt gefragt, ob sie das wollen?!"  
Vincent, der es auch mitbekommen hatte, lächelte milde:" Er hat euch überrumpelt, nicht wahr?"  
Jetzt fing ich an zu grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, während Cloud nickte.  
"Was'n nu? Ja, oder Nein?"  
Ich lachte auf. Na die sind ja ne Truppe!  
"Na rat mal, einmal Ja und einmal Nein! Mich hat er nicht überrumpelt, weil ich das ja irgentwie herraufbeschworen hab!", meinte ich und blickte Cloud von der Seite her an.  
"Und warum er Cloud überrumpelt hat, kann ich mir ganz gut vorstellen...er hat nähmlich..hmmmpf!"  
Ich kam nicht weiter, denn ein knallrot gewordener Cloud hielt mir den Mund zu.  
" Sagen wir, ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt!", meinte er und lies mich los.  
Schnaufend grinste ich den Blonden an. Ja, im Fahrstuhl hat sein Blick nur einem Gegolten. Nähmlich den  
überaus großartigen, aber dennoch einsamen General Sephiroth!  
"Na, wie auch immer! Das hier sind auf jeden Fall Cloud und Ken!", meinte Zack stralend und schickte sich endlich an, sich zu setzen. Wir blickten ein wenig verlassen auf die Truppe, ehe Reno uns zu sich winkte.  
"Setzt euch hierher, ihr seid Rekruten oder? Ich bin Reno, und das da ist Rude. Freut mich!"  
Ich grinste immernoch...oder wieder? Ach ich weiß nicht, doch ich nickte und setzte mich zusammen mit Cloud zwischen Reno und Tseng.  
Ein bisschen verloren kam ich mir hier ja schon vor...

TbC

[1] Das was ihr hier grad gelesen habt, das hab ich wirklich geträumt, das war ganz merkwürdig.  
Auch dieser Satz, der danach kommt, der ist der Gleiche...ein bisschen Privatleben meinerseits also...

[2] Ich hab zwar keine direkte Ahnung, ob sie sowas überhaubt haben, aber irgentwie müssen sie sich ja ausweisen...

[3] 'Ne Jahreszahl wollte ich nicht umbedingt mit einbringen also hab ich es glassen!^^


	2. Chapter 2

wieder mal...  
Etwatige Hinweise:

"..."~~~~~Gelaber  
'...'~~~~~~Gedenke  
-+~**~+-~Traumfrequenz  
_+~*_~~~~Zeitüberbrückung

viel Spaß, weiter geht's

Kapitel Zwei

Ich grinste immernoch...oder wieder? Ach ich weiß nicht, doch ich nickte und setzte mich zusammen mit Cloud zwischen Reno und Tseng.  
Ein bisschen verloren kam ich mir hier ja schon vor...  
Ich komm ja eigentlich nicht von HIER!  
Aber, wenn ich es so betrachte, gefällts mir hier schon...  
Also, ab durch die Mitte und alles geben!

"Alle Rekruten in den Trainingsraum!", erklang wieder diese mechanische Stimme. Ich erhob mich und blickte zu Zack:" Wie kommen wir eigentlich dahin?"  
Angesprochener blickte mich an:" Draußen immer Rechts halten, kann man gar nicht verfehlen!"  
Cloud und ich nickten und machten uns dann zusammen mit Vincent, was mich wunderte, Reno und Rude auf den Weg.  
Außerhalb der Kantine wandete ich mich an den Schwarzhaarigen Turk:" Ähm, Sir?"  
Nachdem die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf mir ruhte, fragte ich nach:"Sir, warum kommen Sie mit?"  
Valantine sah mich kurz an und blickte wieder nach vorne. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht:" Ich bin der Ausbilder der Turk's. Die Rekruten der Turk's und SOLDIER trinniren meistens zusammen."  
"Aha.. .", war meine einzige intilligente Antwort.  
Reno knuffte mich an:"Hey, das heißt ja, wir sehen uns öfters, nicht oder?"  
An meiner Stelle antwortete Cloud:"Sieht wohl so aus..."  
Wir erreichten den Trainingsraum. Dieser war mindestens dreifach so groß wie eine normale Turnhalle und auch gleich doppelt so hoch.  
Mir fielen beinahe die Augen raus.  
In der Mitte der Halle, standen schon die meisten Rekruten, schätzungsweise an die 100 wenn ich mich nicht täusche.  
Wir stellten uns dazu. Bei unserem Ankommen warfen uns viele der Rekruten einen Blick zu, den ich nur schwer deuten konnte.  
Aber mir wars eigentlich egal, also machte ich ein Gesicht wie eigentlich immer.  
Teilnahmlos.

Doch wurde die Aufmerksamkeit schnell auf etwas anderes gelenkt.  
Der General hat den Raum betreten und stellte sich zu Vincent.  
Nach einer Weile stillen rumstehens begann er zu sprechen.  
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch alle hier eingefunden, ich bin erstaunt."  
Hä? Warum das denn?  
"Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, das ein Teil von euch heulend zur Mama zurückkriechen würde..."  
Es folgte ein Vortrag, in dem er über das SOLDIERdasein berichtete, Regeln klarstellete und Folgen androhte, wenn man diese brach.  
Danach wurden die Rekruten nach ihrer Ausbildung getrennt. Erstaunt beobachtete ich, dass gut über die Hälfte er jungen Leute hier zu den Turk's wollten.  
Merkwürdig, ich dachte, die kau'n sich doch eher nach den Job eines SOLDIERS die Fingernägel ab.  
'Tja, so kann man sich täuschen!', dachte ich bei mir und ging mit Cloud zusammen in die vordere Reihe  
vor dem General, wo wir beide uns in bequemer Haltung nebeneinander hinstellten.  
Dessen Augenmerk war auch gleich auf uns gerichtet.  
Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube in seinen Augen habe ich einen kurzen Moment Überraschung, ob dieses Benehmen gesehen. Doch es war zu kurz um es vollständig hätte erfassen zu können, den der General hatte die anderen schon angewiesen sich ebenfalls in Reih und Glied zu stellen. Ohne meine Haltung auch irgentwie zu verändern, blickte ich die anderen Rekruten an. Man merkte, das die meisten es gar nicht gewöhnt waren, dass man SIE herumkommandierte, wo es eigentlich doch SIE waren, die das taten. Unweigerlich fing ich wieder an breit zu grinsen.  
Ja ja, daran merkt man, wer ein reiches Muttersöhnchen ist, und wer nicht. Und ich würd sogar fast mein nicht vorhandendes Gut verwetten, das da deren Vater, die möglicherweise einen guten Draht zu dem alten Shinra hatten, ihre Finger im Spiel hatten.  
"Rekrut Hajime! Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was denn so lustig ist?", Zerschnitt eine kalte Stimme den Trubel den die anderen veranstalteten.  
In sofortiger strammer Haltung, blickte ich dem General fest in die Augen:" Verzeihung Sir, ich hab mir nur ein paar Gedanken gemacht! Wird nicht wieder vorkommen Sir!"  
Den Blick in meinen bohrend baute sich der General vor mich auf:" Und was für Gedanken waren das, Rekrut?"  
Ich zögerte, blickte dem Mann aber immer noch direkt in die Augen:"Da...darf ich fei sprechen, Sir?"  
Sephiroth nickte.  
Ich holte tief Luft:" Nun, Sir, ich habe mir die anderen Rekruten angesehen, und bemerkt, das die meisten von ihnen Befehle erteilen, es aber nicht gewohnt sind, welche entgegen zu nehmen, Sir!"  
Mit Stummen Ausdruck im Gesicht sah ich wieterhin in die makogrünen Augen meines Gegenübers. Wo ich erstaunen drin aufblitzen sah. Ich nehm mal an, er war es nicht gewohnt, das es ein Rekrut schafft ihm länger als ein paar lächerliche Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen.

Sephiroth fing an zu grinsen:" Natürlich sind sie es nicht gewohnt, gut beobachtet Rekrut. Ich weiß das fast jeder von euch aus reichem Hause ist, dessen Vater sich beim Shinrapresidenten eingeschleimt hat um euch hier her zu bekommen. Doch ich garantiere euch, hier ist das kein Spatziergang, den ihr villeicht von zu Hause kennt! Hier werden wir mit waffen üben, Kämpfen und trainieren, wie es sich für einen SOLDIER gehört.  
Dennoch steht es euch frei zu gehen! Doch sei euch gesagt, dass es danach keine Wiederkehr gibt!"  
Nach dieser Rede wies er uns an, mitzukommen.  
Er führte uns auf den großen Trainingsplatz.  
"Rekruten! 10 Runden in 10 Minunten, wer's nicht schafft, darf das ganze gleich nochmal mit Gewichten wiederholen."  
Ich erstarrte:'Laufen?! Shit, das ist schlecht...ich kann nicht gut laufen!  
Ich bin da schlecht drin!'  
Ich war am verzweifeln..ehe mir etwas einfiel...  
Ich bin doch ein Junge...vielleicht hab ich mich ja auch konditional verändert...  
Diese Gedanken machten mir Mut und ich stellte mich auf. Da ich die Strecke bestimmt nicht rasend abgrasen wollte, nahm ich eine einfache Laufstellung ein.  
Als der General dann den Start gab, rannte ich mit halber Kraft los. Ich war erstaunt, wie schnell ich war.  
Neben mir war CLoud, wärend die anderen schon nach hinten fielen.  
"Sag mal, treibst du irgentwie Sport?", fragte Cloud in einer ganz gemächlichen Stimmlage neben mir.  
Ihm scheint das Laufen nicht viel auszumachen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf:"Nein, eigentlich bin ich sogar eher unsportlich..." Auch ich konnte in einem gemächlichen Ton sprechen.  
"Wie wärs, mit einem Wettrennen?", Cloud feixte ein wenig:" Wer den Rest der Strecke schneller bewältigt, hat beim Verlierer einen Wunsch frei...!"  
Ich dachte einen Moment nach:" Ja, warum nicht...solang die Wünsche machbar sind?! Gern!"  
Cloud nickte und wir wurden für einen kurzen Moment langsamer. Dann gab ich das Startsignal:"LOS!"  
Fast Gleichzeitig erhöten wir unser Tempo auf ein schnelles. Jedoch war Cloud schneller als ich beim Anlaufen zu einer schnelleren Stufe. Ich brauchte dagegen etwas, doch waren wir ungefär auf gleicher Ebene.  
Wir hatten die Anderen schon zum vierten Mal überholt und waren gerade fast am fünften Mal als die Truppe sich plötzlich ziehmlich auf der Laufbahn breit machte. Mit einem Knurren regestrierte ich das und nahm noch mal schneller anlauf. Drei Meter hinter den Anderen, ging ich dann in die Hocke und sprang über die Rekrutenmauer.  
Mit gekonnen Saltos, die ich noch nie beherrscht hatte, kam ich auf der anderen Seite an und flizte weiter.  
Erst nach dem Rennen, war mir klar, WAS ich da gerade geleistet hatte. Nach meiner zehten Runde war ich dann erster und stand ein wenig schnaufend vor Sephiroth.  
Keine zwei Minuten später gesellte sich auch Cloud zu mir.  
Nach dem sich unser beider Atem normalisiert hatte, blickten wir auf den General, welcher uns skeptisch ansah:" Was war das gerade Rekruten?"  
"Sir, wir hatten einen kleinen Wettstreit, Sir!", antwortete CLoud sofort wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Ihr seid sehr schnell, ihr habt die Strecke in 5,56 Minuten bewältigt, und Rekrut Hajime hat sogar ein Aussetzer erfolgreich mit eingebaut..."  
"Bitte,Sir?", mein Gesicht glich dem eines auslaufenden Kühlschranks, als ich erst Cloud und dann den General an sah:"Verzeihung, Sir. Aber was meinten Sie mit "Aussetzter"?"  
"Ihren Sprung, Rekrut"  
"Häh? Sprung?", ich musste wohl das intelligenteste Gesicht im Ganzen Shinra-gebäude machen, als ich nachdachte.  
'Sprung, Sprung...wann bin...Ah...doch da!', ich erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Mit einem Sprung hab ich mich über meine laufenden Kameraden hinweg gesetzt!  
Ich errötete kaum merklich:"Ähm, Ja Sir! Ich bin Gesprungen, weil ich meine Kameraden nicht über den Haufen rennen wollte, Sir!"  
"Und Warum sind Sie dann nicht außenrum, gelaufen?"  
Ich dachte einen Moment nach:"Sir! Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht, Sir! Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion meines Körpers, Sir!"

Zwei Stunden später saßen Cloud und ich in der Kantine. Als einzige Rekruten, versteht sich. Der General war wohl so zufrieden mit uns, dass er uns freigegeben hat, weiß der Geier warum. Nun saßen wir beide, von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsend an einem Tisch und unterhielten uns.  
"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, du treibst kein Sport?!", fragte mich der Blondschpf zum wiederholten mal, und wieder antwortete ich mit dem gleichen Satz:" Ich war nie sportlich, ich weiß auch nicht was heute los war!"  
"Cloud? Ken?"  
Wir wandeten unsere Köpfe. Vincent stand in der Kantine und blickte uns an.  
Im gleichen Tonfall antworteten wir:"Ja,Sir?"  
Der Turk kam zu uns rüber:" Was macht ihr hier? Ihr habt Training!"  
"Nun, nicht ganz, Sir!", antwortete ich.  
"Der General hat uns freigestellt, Sir!", fiel Cloud mit ein.  
Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich ungläubig:"Was?!"  
"Nun um es mit den Worten des Generals zu sagen, Sir, wir waren ihm heute mehr als zufriedenstellend und dürften fürher gehen..."  
Mich durchleuchtete plötzlich eine Idde.  
"Mister Valantine, Sir? Haben sie noch Training mit den Turk-Anwärtern?"  
Cloud sah mich an, ich grinste ihm zu.  
Vincent antwortete:" Ja, aber die machen gerade eine kleine Pause, warum?"  
"Nun, nur in der Kantine rumzuhocken und gar nichts tun, ist langweilig...", ich sah nochmals vielsagend zu Cloud. Dem ging jetzt auch das Lichtlein auf:"Dürfen wir mitmachen,Sir?!"  
Valantine, welcher sich grad kurz den Kopf kratzen wollte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Das war ihm wohl noch nie passiert. Zwei SOLDIER-Rekruten, die am Turk-training teilnehemen wollten.  
In seiner Verwunderung, nickte der Ober-Turk und führte uns zu den anderen.  
Wir stellten uns zu Reno, welcher uns mit fragenden Blick ansah. Ich kicherte kurz und erzählte ihm was passiert sei. Dieser kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus und er schwörte uns auf sein Leben, dass das seit Zack, niemand mehr geschafft hätte.  
"Tja, so wie es scheint, haben wir ja doch schon was drauf, ne Cloud? Und wenn wir nach Zack die ersten sind...mann, mann, mann!"  
Der Blonde nickte:" Das wird sich rumsprechen...!"

Das Training der Turk's war ums leicht auszudrücken, lahm. Doch gabs ein Schwerpunkt, den SOLDIERS nicht hatten. Schusswaffen. Ein Tema, das Turks hatten, lernten und ausführten. Ich war ganz hin und weg von der Waffe die Reno hatte.  
Es war eine Art Stab[1], der sich ausfahren lies, und wohl elektrisch stark geladen war.  
Nachdem das Training abgeschlossen für den heutigen Tag war, gingen wir zu vier zu Vincent.  
"Joh, Vinc!"  
"Sir"(x2)

Der Ausbilder drehte sich zu uns um und blickte fast mistrauisch drein.  
"Nenn mich nicht Vinc! Du weißt ich hasse diesen Namen!", fauchte er Reno an, der dies mit einem breiten Grinsen quittirte.  
"Die beiden hier wollen dich was fragen"  
Der Schwarzhaarige bilckte von dem Turk-anwäter zu uns.  
"Aha und was?"  
"Ähm, Sir, wir wollten Sie fragen ob es möglich wäre, dass, wenn wir öfters füher Schluss haben..."  
"...bei ihnem im Training mitmachen dürften, Sir, so als Zweit-Ausbildung."  
Vincent blickte von mir zu Cloud und wieder zurück. Dann seuftzte er:" Im allgemeinen, hab ich da nichts gegen, doch solltet ihr vorher den General um Erlaubnis bitten..."

Gesagt, getan.  
Mit überdeminsionalen Grinsen, kamen wir aus dem Büro des Generals.  
Reno, welcher auf uns gewartet hatte, zeigte ein Viktory-Zeichen:"Es hat geklappt?!"  
"Yes!", tshirpte ich und legte einen Arm freundschaftlich um die Schulter von Cloud.  
dieser machte es mir nach.  
" Er meinte, wenn die SOLDIER-Ausbildung, bei uns immer noch an erster Stelle stehen bliebe, dürfen wir uns an eurem Training beteiligen!"  
"Yeah! Damit seid ihr wirklich die ersten, die beide Ausbildungen machen!"  
"Was für Ausbildungen?", ertönte eine gut gelaunte Stimme hinter uns. Zack kam auf uns zu und blieb neben Cloud stehen.  
Reno grinste:" Du darft was feiern! Die beiden haben es geschafft erstens; früher von SOLDIER-Training gehen zu dürfen, und zweitens; beim Turk-Training mitzumischen!"  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb die Luft weg und er sah uns erstaunt an:"Ist das wahr?!"  
Einstimmig nickten wir.  
Zack leuchtete uns gerade zu an, mit seinem Strahlemann-Gesicht:"Also, das nenn ich mal nen Grund zum Feiern! Los kommt mit!"  
Kaum in der Kantiene, fing Zack auch gleich damit an zu rufen:" Ey Leute, Hört mal Her! Ich hab ne Neuigkeit! Wir haben Zwei neue Wunderkinder!"  
Gelächter der anderen.  
"Sie haben es geschafft, beim ersten Training früher gehen zu DÜRFEN, und dürfen auch beim Turk-Training mitmachen!"  
Das Grinsen was sich auf meinem Gesicht festgefressen zu haben schien, verschwand ein wenig.  
Die Blicke, die uns jetzt die meisten SOLDIER und Turk's zuwarfen, waren mir alles andere als geheuer.

"Zack, halt die Klappe! Das geht denen nichts an!", eine neue Person erschien in der Tür und lies uns automatisch Haltung annehemen:"Guten Abend, General, Sir!"  
"Ach komm schon Seph, DAS ist doch nen Grund zum feiern, oder nicht? Ich mein, es schaffen nicht viele, dich zu beeindrucken. Da muss schon ne ganze menge her!"  
Der General fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte diesen ein paar mal. Ob jetzt dem, dass Zack ihn Seph genannt hatte, oder dem was er überhaubt gesagt hatte, sei man hingestellt. Ich denke, es war was von beidem.  
"Das sie gut sind, heißt noch lange nicht, dass DU so einen Aufstand darum machen musst, Zack! Feiern kannst du, wenn sie es schaffen, dich zu überholen!"  
Der General sah uns an, und sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln:" Und ich glaube, dass könnten sie sogar noch in der Ausbildung schaffen!"  
Cloud flog die Kinnlade runter. Ich klappte sie ihm wieder zu und richtete mein Wort an den General, wo ich ihm auch wieder in die Augen sah:" Sir, vielen dank für das Kompliment Sir, doch glaube ich, dass wir noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, um ein First-Class SOLDIER zu werden, Sir!"  
"Ach, pappalepapp, das schafft ihr. Da kann man unserem guten alten Seph schon vertrauen. Der erkennt 'nen Talent auf fünfzig Kilometern Entferhnung gegen den Wind, wenn er es sieht!", mischte sich auch Zack wieder in das Geschehen ein.  
Für den Moment konnte ich nicht anders. Ich lachte los.  
Diesmal war es mir egal, wer mich ansah, ich lachte. Ich lachte viel, und als ich mich beruhig hatte, sah ich Sephiroth ernst an:"Verzeihung Sir, ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherschen, ob diesem Sinnfehlers, den Zack gerade gemacht hat!"  
Der General nickte, und ging.  
Zack sah mich wie ein Auto an:" Sinnfeh~lea~h?!"  
"Ein Talent auf fünfzig Kilometern gegen den Wind zu erkennen geht nicht, weil du nähmlich den Menschen dazu nicht erkennst!", klärte ich ihm mit einem grinsen auf.  
"Es sei denn du hast ne komplett freie und ebene Fläche, dann könnte es klappen, aber ansonsten...No Way!", sagte Reno dazwischen.  
Zack kratze sich am Kinn und dachte nach.  
Dann grinste auch er wieder:" Ihr habt ja recht! Ich geb auf!"  
Wir setzten uns und aßen zu Abend. Cloud, ich, Reno und Zack gingen danach in unsere Quatiere. Reno verließ uns im Dritten schon wieder. Cloud, Zack und ich fuhren in den 40. Stockwerk.  
"Sag mal Zack, wo sind eigentlich die anderen Rekruten untergebracht?"  
"Die haben ihre Quatiere alle im dritten und vierten Stock."  
"WAAS? Aber was machen wir dann hier?"  
Der First-Class SOLDIER blinzelte uns amüsiert an:" Nun, ihr beiden ward die letzten auf der Liste, und unten war alles besetzt, also hat man einfach ein freies gesucht! Und siehe, da, im 40. ist noch was frei! Welche Nummer habt ihr eigentlich?"  
Ich dachte nach, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht! Wie war denn unsere Quatiernummer?  
"18", sagte Cloud geradeheraus.  
"Oh, dann sind wir ja Nachbarn. Ich bin in der 19! Und Seph in der 17!"

TbC

[1] Ihr wisst schon, diese Komische Waffe, die Reno in AC hat! Ich find die Cool, dewegen tauscht die hier auch auf!^^ xD 


End file.
